No matter the distance you're still here
by AlFlowerrise
Summary: A story of Eliwood and Ninian. Will their love survive even when they're apart from each other? Will they meet again? Or is the end of the book already decided?
1. At Eliwood's place

Hi! This is going to be a six chapter story (I think ^-^) about Eliwood and Ninian. It starts after the fight with Nergal. Ninian decides that she wants to follow her brother Nils back to their world. As always, I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and I hope you all will enjoy this story! Thank you for reading!

* * *

If only I've said how much she meant to me.

If only I've given her a smile that told her everything.

If only I've said to her that I didn't want her to go. Leave. Me.

Then (maybe) this should've been manageable. The time after she left. Now, when I sit here in my room – turning pages in my notebook – preparing myself for the notification if I'm going to follow my father's step and become marquees of Pherae or not. Look around in my room – see the high trees and fluffy clouds outside my window. Oddly, it isn't raining. Raining like my emotions. Do I want to become marquees? I'm not sure. But I probably will. It doesn't matter. I want and don't want. At the same time.

There is only one thing that I want. Only one thing that I need.

And she knows what that is.

But knowing is so far from being makeable. Because this is like waiting for a train that will never come.

She is gone. Away. Gone like dust. There are few around me that even mention her anymore. She doesn't exist. For them. But she'll always remain with me.

For eternity.

I can't forget her. Forget her smile, her sparkling eyes and light-blue strings of hair that framed her cute, feminine face. Forget her voice, her smell, her moves, her words. Forget her laughter that tickled my ears. Forget her excitability that always made me smile at her. And when I smiled, she smiled back. Unintentionally.

Nobody has a smile like her.

She was so beautiful. Cared. Was so careful. Polite. I'd always feel a need of protecting her. Being there. No matter what hardship that we had to face. I wanted her to smile. Wanted her to be happy.

Glad.

Of course I do understand why she left me. She wasn't one of us. She didn't belong to this world. She said that the first time we spoke. Properly. But I denied it. Denied the truth, denied that it existed. Didn't see it. Didn't want to see it. Only saw the beautiful blue-haired girl with dance-moved that removed my balance. Only saw the girl I loved, the girl that I wanted to share the rest of my life with.

But a fairy-tale does rarely end like you wish it would.

She moved back to her world. Her and Nils'. Of course I understand. He is her brother and she loves him. It's natural.

But it doesn't remove the pain of agony that is storming inside me.

Why? Why didn't I prevent her? Why didn't I tell her that I didn't want her to go? Leave us. Leave _me_. Just said that. Only that. Then it would've felt better. A little. But I didn't say it. Just stand there – silence – with tears burning in my eyes. Saw her and Nils go through the portal. Saw her eyes. But still – nothing. Didn't even say good-bye.

I regret that. All things that I didn't tell her do I regret.

But not the time together.

She gave me some moments in life that'll be imprinted in my memory forever. Moments that I will never forget. Moments that still today feel warm, like superfluous fervor. Like that time when she danced for me. Her 'special' dance. I really saw how nervous she was. But nevertheless, she did it. For me. Seriously, I wouldn't care if the dance was awful. It was the thought that made it beautiful – stunning. Made me warm and bubbly. After that day I asked her if she would care to join me for a dance at a party that Rebecca was talking about to hold after the battle with Nergal was finished. All right, I can state that I'm a worthless dancer. And she knew it. But she said 'yes', looked at me with those engulfing eyes, anyway. She didn't care about simple things as my issue of keeping track of my feet. She never did.

But in the end, we never danced.

There is so much that we didn't do.

Hector visited me yesterday. Asked me why I was so down. I explained. Why hide the truth from my best friend? But he didn't understand. No one does.

"Come on now. I know it's hard. But she's gone. No matter how long you linger, it isn't going to change. You must walk forward. For her sake. There are many out there that want you."

These words. I can't take these words.

"Easy for you to say", I said, twirling a string of red hair round my finger. "You have Florina. You've your love. I don't. My love is gone. And I can't put it on someone else. Not like that. I can't."

And it's true. I can't love anybody else. Not in the same way. Only her.

Every time I close my eyes I see her face before me.

Every time I look outside my window I imagine her dancing guise on the field.

Every time I sleep, I dream about her.

All I see is her.

A tear pours down my cheek, and drops down my paper. Creates a puddle.

I hit my table with my fist, more tears running. With no stops and no obstacles.

Ninian.

Why? Why isn't she her? With me?

Why?

* * *

End of chapter one! Chapter two will be up as soon as possible - (as soon as my fingers starts obeying my orders and write when I want them to xD)


	2. Ninian and Nils

Chapter 2. This time it's Nils and Ninian! ^-^ As always, I'm very grateful if you're reading this!

* * *

"Ninian?" Nils said with a quizzical tone. "What's wrong?"

"Nils…" she mumbled. Quiet. "I don't know. It just feels… strange."

Ninian lifted her step and walked closer to the edge of the high cliff, until she saw the beautiful valleys and mountaintops, which tops sparkled with snow.

Everything sparkles here, she thought. Everything.

It blew. The wind bit her dress-fell and sent it back. Her blue strings of hair raveled into each other. It was cold. She shivered. But, truth said, she didn't shiver because of the cold weather. No. It came from inside. It was like it felt like. Like her soul had became solid in her body.

She should be happy. She was home. She was safe. She wasn't any different here.

Not at all, she philosophized. Why wasn't that enough?

Was did she miss?

Was it him?

Of course it was him.

But that was over now. There was nothing she could do about it. She was too different. She was a dragon, even if she looked human. She didn't think like them – didn't act like them.

Them – in the other world. And no matter how much she wanted to become one of them – it was still a dream beyond reach.

But besides their differences – they had one thing in common. **Love. **

Love was the same drug that pumped inside them. Through their factors. Because she loved him. How could she deny it? He was so simple – yet so perfect. So caring. Generous. Yes, all that.

She defied him.

But even that wasn't enough. Nothing was enough. It was over.

She couldn't leave the place that was her home. Couldn't deceive her brother. She was forced to betray him to achieve her dream of taking care of Nils.

And her dream had been achieved.

But she wasn't happy.

Only gloomy. Sad. Looked day out and day in at the horizon as if she waited for a difference. That'd never come.

"What's this feeling, Ninian?"

She removed her glance at the horizon and met her brother's eyes. He had the same golden eyes like her, same shape of face. Same hair-color too, but his was short and disheveled and her long and straight. It was lucky for her that she had Nils left. Without him she would had been nothing.

A being without life.

"A feeling", she stated. "That hurts…"

He signed. Started to kick the pebbles on the ground with his shoes.

"Nils?"

"You know, I know exactly what it is that hurts."

She became mute. But inside she knew the same thing.

"Absence", he ended.

Why did the truth hurt so much when he said it? It was so easier to keep track on it when she thought about it. Didn't feel so present. But when she heard it. It was too much.

He walked closer, took her hand. Saw her in her eyes.

"Ninian, you miss Lord Eliwood. I see that."

"Yes", she said while sparkling tears started to run down her cheeks. "I miss him so much."

She squeezed his hand harder. Didn't want to release. Scared that he might disappear from her.

"Ninian…"

"I love him. So much. Nothing will change that. But I love you too. I don't want to lose you."

He was quiet. Looked down. Was forced to press his fingers hard against his palm to prevent his tears from start running like hers.

"Ninian, you can't remain here", he ended.

She plucked.

"What? What are you saying?"

"You can't remain here."

"But this is my home!"

He shook his head. Looked in her eyes with his head awry. It was a sore gesture.

"No. You don't, my dear sister. You belong in Pherae, at Lord Eliwood's side."

She shook his head in objection. Her long strings of hair tickled in his face.

_Soft like silk_, he though. _She is soft._

"Of course I don't want you to leave me. But you can't have it like this. I can't have it like this. I don't want to see you so sad. You should be happy. Smile. Not look like this. Like all hope has running away from you."

"And you point is?"

"You've have to return to him. Return to Eliwood."

More tears ran. She was so shocked that she didn't know what to say.

"But, but you…" she said with her chin shivering.

"I stay here. This is my home. There is nobody that waits for me out there. In the other world. But there is someone that waits for you, sister. Miss you so much. You're not happy here. You're happy with him."

"I can't leave you!" she screamed upset. "It's impossible."

He smiled. A sad smile.

"You don't leave me. We are one. We are siblings, connected with consanguinity. I love you, Ninian. And I'll always do. But I can't prevent you from being happy. I'm not going to. And who knows; one day I may see you again."

"But Nils…"

"There is a way to open the portal again. There is. It's the only right thing."

"But I… I can't…"

"I know. I know the dilemma. I know that you're lifespan will be shortened if you leave this world. And I hate to say this but I'm sure that it's worth it. If only your years are filled with happiness. You're not going to find it here. With me. With anyone. Not here. Only with him."

It wasn't the notice of a shortened lifespan that scared her. It was the emotions. She didn't want to agree with Nils, but she knew that he was right. Maybe she should ignore her conscience and just walk forward to her own feelings. To her own wishes.

Even if it meant that she had to leave him.

Maybe forever.

"Nils, is this what you want? Do I deceive you?"

He smiled. Smiled through his tears that had started to fall.

"You deceive me if you remain here."

They walked closer to each other, closed their fingers in the others' and withdrew their eyes. Felt the force under their feet, came from below, made the ground pulse. She opened her eyes again, saw the big hole in the sky that appeared – the hiant darkness that soar like a thick mass around the hole. Felt the force that made her move closer to it. She held his hand as long as she was able to before she was forced to release it.

"Nils", she mumbled when she looked at him for one last time. "Nils, I..."

**Love you. **

Then she saw his face with all its tears fading away. She'll always remember him.

No matter how many days-weeks-years passing. She will.

* * *

End of chapter 2. And chapter 3 will be up eventually, when I've completed chapter two in my other story!


End file.
